hackbentfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrill Omicro
Cyrill despite her cheery outlook on life, is and always has been a mess since she was a wriggler. It makes her relaxed and happy to sleep her troubles away since at times she gets insecure about herself and how she really doesn’t act her age. She’s made friends despite her hardships and has put her past behind her…almost. She still gets worried about her identity and who she really should be: to grow up or not. Her interests include art, painting, snacks, comics, superheroes, and videogames. Personality: Cyrill, despite being about 7 sweeps old, displays a naive and childish personality. She also lacks self-esteem, or an innate desire to take pride in her role as an azure blood, which is opposite of what Alleph sees for himself. Despite being meek and timid, she easily accepts friendship and helps others that she doesn't even know. This can be seen when she consoles Vihnie (even though she has only just met her) when she got a backhanded compliment from Alleph, and when she meets Rodard in both in the current Viral Timeline and when her god tiered self meets him in the dream bubbles. It could be argued that Cyrill is childish as a sort of defense mechanism in not having to face her problems. In being carefree and playing innocent, she can rely on her friends to take care of business rather than having to take care of them herself. This is a problem she is well aware of, and she blames it on being weak rather than facing up to the issue that she needs to grow as a person. Morson and Ellata, despite being friends act more as a crutch to her rather than having her make her own decisions. In a terribly literal sense, Alpha!Timeline Morson is so worried for her, he blatantly refuses to have her god tier just because he fears her death. Relationships: Morson Teslaa Cyrill and Morson have been long-time friends, but after an incident related to Moron's electric powers occurred, they have not associated with each other as often. It is hinted that she may have a crush on him, but she doesn't really take it into consideration during the entirety of their interactions thus far. Ellata Rhodos Cyrill and Ellata have both been friends along with Morson for a long time. However, Ellata has known Cyrill longer than Morson has. Ellata is a voice of reason for Cyrill, and balances her out as Cyrill's decisions and actions are rash. Ellata is very knowledgeable and oftentimes encourages Cyrill to pursue new things. Alleph Lampri Nohmyt Trivia: * Cyrill’s first name comes from “Cyrillic”. In the Cyrillic Alphabet the letter Omega was adopted, as they had no letter for the long “O” sound (it is no longer used today). * Opposite of Alleph, Cyrill was the last troll to meet Nohmyt. * Cyrill’s last name comes from the letter omicron, which is now equivalent to omega, which was the last letter of the Greek alphabet. * Her lusus is a chihuahua, one of the smallest breeds of dogs available, (not exactly an alpha in canines). * Her symbol, omega, also takes a literal form in her appearance and personality. She is very naive, unorganized, and for lack of a better word, clueless when she enters the session. (She is kind of the social omega) * According to Rodard, Cyrill is very softspoken compared to Vihnie Category:Main Trolls Category:Main Characters